Abstract/Project Summary: This application is a competitive renewal of 5T32 MH18951-23, a postdoctoral clinical research clinical and translational research training program in child mental health. Support is requested annually for 2 post- residency child psychiatrists, 4 post-doctoral child psychologists or other doctorally-prepared professionals, and four medical students for summer research electives. The postdoctoral training program, 2-3 years in duration, aims to develop scientists who can formulate original and significant research on the pathogenesis, course, treatment and prevention, and dissemination of effective treatments for child mental disorders. A multi- disciplinary faculty group with a long and successful history of research and research training provides mentorship to trainees. Most importantly, the T32 program pairs the trainee with an academically successful mentor and co-mentor committed to research training. The mentors and trainee develop a career development plan with targeted goals for acquisition of skills, presentations, publications, gathering pilot data, and preparation of proposals for external funding, usually a career development (K) award; this plan is reviewed every 6 months with the mentors, trainee, Program Director and selected Training Faculty in order to ensure forward progress. An individually tailored course of didactic study will be developed for each trainee to insure the acquisition of core knowledge in research design, statistics, and content areas relevant to research. Trainees also participate in ongoing seminars on ?Career and Research Development,? dealing with formulation of scientific questions, grant writing, and project management, as well required didactic and interactive training on the responsible conduct of research. There is high institutional commitment to this T32, with salary and benefit supplementation by the Department, a formal K-award review process to aid trainees in grant preparation, and resources from the CTSI to support every aspect of project development and management. Of the 28 postdoctoral trainees who left the program since 2008, 89% completed the program, 79% have faculty appointments, including 11% at Associate Professor or higher, and 54% had external funding (including 12 K awards), and 17% were from under-represented minorities. The program is highly competitive, with 39 applications for 18 positions during this program period. In the summer research program, medical students work with a research mentor from the training faculty on a project leading to a publishable product in order to stimulate interest in child psychiatry research. Since 2008, 44% of the students who have graduated entered psychiatry, 44% entered a pediatric or family or internal medicine residency with an interest in child MH, and 74% published at least one peer-reviewed paper.